


To a Froth

by MistralAmara



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralAmara/pseuds/MistralAmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vila tries to please Soolin with a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To a Froth

Soolin stared blankly at the tiny object Vila had just pressed into her hand.

"Don't you like it? I made it myself."

"What is it?" she asked, marvelling at the delicate strips of plaited leather on a toothpick-sized handle.

"But you said you needed one, just this afternoon!"

Realization dawned. "It's very thoughtful of you, Vila, but this isn't what I meant by an egg whip."

-End-


End file.
